bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuo Minamoto
Kazuo Minamoto is the captain of Squad 2 in Juutentai. His lieutenant is Hyosuke Shogiro. Personality Powers and Ability Zanpakuto Shinsō (神鎗, God Spear; Viz "Sacred Spear"): It looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". Shikai: It is triggered by the phrase "Shoot to kill" (射殺せ, Ikorose). Special Ability: In its Shikai, Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale its target from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending.In addition, Kazuo can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously.Shinsō's maximum length is equivalent to one hundred times its original length. Yarisazame( Gossamer Rain of Spears) - An aerial attack where Kazuo jumps up into the air and shoots Shinso multiple times in a shower. This technique has greate destructive potential as it can easily destroy a large part of a city. Bankai: Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, God-Killing Spear): In its Bankai form, Kazuo Zanpakutō does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small wakizashi form. Bankai Special Ability: Kazuo's Bankai's abilities are essentially the same as his Shikai's, but its force, cutting power, length and speed are vastly amplified. Kamishini no Yari can extend itself up to 13 km (8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second in order to arrive at its full length in under 0.08 seconds, which makes it the longest as well as the fastest Zanpakutō.The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate. Korose, Kamishini no Yari (殺せ, 神殺鎗, Kill, God-Killing Spear): Kamishini no Yari's true ability, as well as its deadliest aspect, is not based on its length or speed, but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. He can leave a sliver of his Zanpakutō in an opponent when he retracts Kamishini no Yari, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time he chooses to. He does so by uttering the technique name while placing his hand up to the target, which causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out. Butō (無踏, No/Null Step): By adopting a stance where he firmly grips Kamishini no Yari with both hands and places the Zanpakutō's hilt squarely on the center of his chest, Kazuo is able to utilize the tremendous extension and contraction properties of his Bankai to an even more terrifying extent than its normal state. This occurs in the form of a piercing maneuver where the extension and contraction of the blade becomes almost completely unseen to even the most diligent of observers. Butō: Renjin (無踏連刃, No/Null Step: Serial Blade): This ability repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting Kamishini no Yari, as observed within the technique Butō, multiple times in rapid succession. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable from each other, generating an apparent mass of blades that leave little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully.